


Hold Me Tight (Because You Feel Like Home)

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Series: It's the Holiday Season [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blankets, Cold Weather, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Soulmates Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Clarke gets cold easily and the last thing she wants to do is leave her warm bed, luckily Bellamy agrees.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: It's the Holiday Season [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565719
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Hold Me Tight (Because You Feel Like Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some twitter comments talking about how they need to read Clarke not wanting to leave Bellamy's arms. This is for ya'll.

Clarke woke up to an empty bed and she sighs.  
But his side of the bed was still warm, telling her that he hasn’t been gone for long and she rolls into the spot he left behind and pulls the covers tighter.

Bellamy shook his head shaking the snow from his hair. He kicks off his boots and made his way back to his room.  
He couldn’t help the smile that crosses his face when he sees Clarke curled up on his side of the bed.  
He strips off his jeans and slides on his black pajama pants before making his way over to the bed.  
She has the blankets pulled around her like a burrito and all he can see is a small puff of blonde hair. 

“Clarke?”  
He moves her shoulder softly and she huffs, curling into a smaller ball and he lets out a soft chuckle.  
“Princess.”  
He pushes her slightly and she turns her head towards him, a pout on her lips, sleep in her eyes.  
“Bellamy?”  
He nods.  
“You left.”  
He leans in to drop a kiss to her forehead.  
“Sorry, Princess. Picasso was whining so I let him out. I see you’ve taken my spot.”  
“I was cold. Still, am.”  
She lets out another huff and he feels his heart expand.  
How can a grown woman be this adorable?

“Well, we can’t have that can we princess.”  
He manages to unwrap her and she shivers when the cold air hits her but she lets out a soft sigh when he joins her under the covers.  
He pulls her toward him, his arm around her waist, hand under her flannel pajamas, fingers absentmindedly playing with the nipple piercing she had gotten back in college.  
If she had been awake, she would have made a comment about her breasts being his favorite stress ball but Clarke was already on the verge of sleep, the warmth radiating from Bellamy making her feel warm and safe, luring her back to sleep.  
He presses a kiss to the back of her head and buries his head into her shoulder.  
Sleep sounded good.  
Especially given how cold it was outside.

* * *

Bellamy wakes up to a cold feeling on his leg and he lets out a soft chuckle as he realized that Clarke’s socks must have come off again and she had pressed her toes against his legs trying to keep them warm.  
A part of him wants to find her socks and put them on her, knowing how cold she gets, but another part of him can’t be bothered, content with having her in his arms, body pressed against his, her breast in his hand, buried under all the blankets that Clarke insists that she needs.  
It’s too hot for him, which is why he normally sleeps in just boxers but considering who else was in the house with them, the last thing he needed was for them to see him walking around in his boxers.  
Murphy would never let him live it down, especially if he saw him in the Grinch boxers that Jasper had given him for Christmas as a gag gift a few years ago.  
He tugs on her piercing gently and she lets out a soft moan.  
He nudges her hair out of the way and presses a kiss to the back of her neck and then shifts down a little to press a kiss right under that spot.

* * *

Clarke wakes up to a slight tugging on her nipple and the faint sensation of Bellamy kissing her neck.  
She scoots backward into his warm chest and she has a sleepy smirk on her face once she feels how hard he is.  
His hand leaves her piercing and he grabs her hips.  
“Don’t start something you don’t plan on finishing princess.”  
She turns her head and he kisses her softly. When he pulls away, she slowly turns to face him.  
His finger rubs small circles on her hips and she shivers.  
He notices immediately and his eyebrows furrowed.  
“Are you cold?”  
He pulls her closer and she smiles happily.  
While she loves sex with Bellamy, she loves cuddling with him more. 

She had been bad with one night stands because she always wanted to cuddle and all her one nights stand would leave as soon as possible. In her two previous relationships with Finn and Lexa, cuddling meant two different things. Finn thought cuddling would lead to sex and Lexa would hold her for a few minutes before she turned around and went to sleep. 

Despite having cuddled with Bellamy before she had been surprised and thrilled to find out that he enjoyed cuddling as much as she did. He would hold her close and play with the strands on her hair. Sometimes he would tell her about his day or tell her a story and other days he would hold her in the silence or listen to her talk about her day.

She nuzzles his neck and his arms tightened around her, rubbing her back under her flannel.  
He smells like sandalwood and its a soothing scent. She wiggles her toes in under his legs and he lets out a soft huff.  
"I have no clue how you can be cold under all these blankets."  
She presses a kiss to his collarbone.  
She's really grateful that despite how warm Bellamy gets, he never suggests that they get rid of some of the blankets.  
She has woken up to him half-naked or completely naked because he got too warm that night and instead of pulling away from her, he instead strips down so he can go back to cuddling her.  
Bellamy Blake is the best husband in the world.  
He's her soulmate.  
There is no other place she rather be than in Bellamy’s arms.

She scoots upward and kisses him, her hands splayed on his chest, his heart pounding under her fingertips.  
When she pulls away, she grins and he rests his forehead against hers, eyes soft.  
"I love you, Mrs. Blake."  
She raises a hand and pushes a curl away from his face, her rings glittering in the faint light coming from the window. He raises a hand from her hips and catches her hand on his cheek.  
"I love you more, husband."  
He turns his head to press a kiss to her palm. 

The moment is interrupted by barking and Bellamy closes his eyes.  
"Picasso's barking."  
They hear the sound of someone walking past their bedroom and Clarke sighs.  
"Someone's up."  
She's disappointed, she can tell from the window that it's still snowing outside and the last thing she wants to do is leave the bed, leave Bellamy's arms.  
He tries to pull away but she pulls him closer.  
"Clarke."  
"Let's stay in bed today."  
She buries her head into his neck, her hand playing the curls on the back of his neck.  
"We have people to feed."  
"Murphy can cook."  
"Picasso will need a walk."  
"Octavia can take him out for her jog later."  
"Jasper might set the Christmas tree on fire."  
"Told him that if the tree catches fire, Santa will be getting him coal."  
Bellamy chuckles at that.  
"Madi and the girls..."  
"Will most likely spend the day with everyone in front of the tv watching movies."  
"What about food?"  
"Not hungry."  
She kisses his jaw before she moves her lips, sucking a mark onto his skin.  
He groans out lightly.  
"Princess."  
"Please stay? Just for a little while longer. Don't want to leave."

She pulls away and he melts under her blue eyes.  
He kisses her nose.  
"As my princess commands."  
She grins and kisses him but he pulls away and turns away from her, and she panics.  
“What are you doing?”  
He turns back towards her and presses a kiss to her forehead.  
“I’m reaching for my phone, going to tell Murphy to make sure the others will leave us alone.”  
She nods and he turns back to grab his phone to text him as Clarke curls her body around his, chin on his shoulder, his arm around her as he holds the phone up so she can see his message.  
Within seconds, they are getting a FaceTime from Murphy.  
Bellamy looks at Clarke who nods and then they are looking at their friend who makes a face when he sees them.  
"Can you two be any cuter? Staying in bed? What are you two? Newlyweds?"  
Bellamy grins and Clarke presses a kiss to Bellamy's jaw.  
"The honeymoon never ends."  
Murphy shudders.  
"You two been married for like ten years. How are you two still as disgustingly cute as then?"  
He shakes his head, realizing the conversation has derailed.  
"So what do you mean that you are staying in bed?"  
Clarke rolls her eyes and gestures to her and Bellamy.  
"We are staying in bed as long as possible and your job is to make sure no one bothers us."  
"I'm supposed to keep your kids, your sisters, and Raven from bothering you?"  
"It will easy. Have Raven fix the Christmas lights, Madi and the girls will be thrilled to watch movies with you all and Josie, well I'm sure Gabriel can keep her busy and she and Gabriel will love the chance to take care of Athena, they can get some practice in before their baby comes."  
"And food."  
"Not hungry."  
He eyes them and rolls his eyes.  
"Liars but yeah, I'll keep everyone from barging in on you. God knows we've been way too much back in college and when we were roommates."  
He hands up and Clarke settles back into the crook of his arm and his hand plays with a blonde curl.  
They can hear people walking past their door and Clarke can smell breakfast but all that matters to her is staying in Bellamy's arms for as long as possible.

* * *

They lay there in silence pressing kisses to each other's lips and shoulders and jaws.  
It's not long before she's on her back and he pressing kisses to her neck nuzzling her as she giggles when his beard brushes her skin.  
He unbuttons her flannel and she shivers as the cold air hits her.  
He gives her a smirk before lowering his mouth to her nipple, flicking her piercing, his other hand toying with the opposite nipple.  
She arches her back her hand, combing his curls and he pulls away from her.  
"You need to be quiet, princess."  
He moves up to kiss her and she wraps her arms around him, letting her nails drag down his back. His hands are on either side of her trapping her under him and she can feel his hands sliding her pants off her hips.  
She lets her hands trail down her back and she starts to push his pants off. 

Once they are both off he presses a kiss to her stomach and her heart jumps.  
He settles himself in between her legs and starts to trail kisses up one of her thighs and down the other.  
Clarke whines softly and Bellamy places both hands on her hips.  
"Clarke."  
"Please, Bell."  
He presses another kiss to her stomach before he raised one leg over his shoulder.  
Her hands tug on his hair as he eats her out. She has her head twisted, muffling her cries, not needing everyone to know what they are doing.  
He pulls away to presses kisses to her stomach and she whines each time.  
She's on the edge and then he stops which makes her frustrated.  
"Please, Bell."  
He squeezes her thigh and then he buries hid head back in between her legs and he sucks and she cries out as she cums.  
As soon as she opens her eyes she looks down to find him resting his head on her stomach, his nose wet.  
She reaches for him and pulls him towards her, kissing him hard.  
He sneaks a hand between and she's still sensitive and it's not long before she's biting his shoulder as her hips buckle.  
He holds out his fingers to her and she sucks them and his eyes dark.  
He uses his other hand tor brush her hair away from her face.  
"I love you so much, princess."  
He presses a kiss to her forehead and Clarke can feel her heart in chest-beating quickly.  
How did she get so lucky to be married to this man, to her soulmate.  
"I wanna be on top."  
He nods and lays down, helping her straddle him.  
He looks up at her, eyes full of wonder.  
Some days he can't believe that this is his life.  
That he is married to Clarke Griffin, the most gorgeous woman in the world.  
When he sees her, he can understand why men went to war for Helen of Troy.

Clarke lets out a soft moan as she sinks down and his hands hold onto her hips as she starts to move up and down, her hands playing with her breasts, playing with her piercing.  
He thrust his hips up and she lets out a light gasp and she falls forward her hands on either side of him.  
He flicks her piercing with his tongue and she lets out a soft cry as she comes, which leads to him coming after her.

* * *

She rests her head against his chest and he pulls the blankets over her and wraps his arms around her.  
She feels Bellamy's warmth sink into her skin and she can feel his heart in her ear.  
She can't imagine a better place than his arms.  
His arms are her home.  
He is her heart. 

If she had her way, and no kids or responsibilities, she would never want to leave his arms.  
She would be happy to spend the rest of her life, in his arms.

Bellamy runs his hand through her hair. Even after being married to her for years, he has trouble believing that she's his. That he can run his hands through her hair, that he can call her his wife.  
Some days he feels like he doesn't deserve her, doesn't deserve her love, doesn't deserve the family that he has.  
On those days, Clarke wraps her arms around him and lets all her love for him pour into him. She loves him harder on the days that he can't love himself.  
His other hand reaches for her hand and he kisses her fingertips and she giggles.

Outside the room, life goes on. They can hear their friends laughing and Clarke is surprised that one of the kids hasn't wandered up looking for them.  
She knows they will have to leave the room soon, their kids and breakfast waiting for them but it can wait for a little longer.

"Hey Bell?"  
He looks down at where she is playing connect the freckles on his skin and smiles remembering how one time when he feels asleep she actually had connected all his freckles with a pen, right before his date with Echo. He hadn't realized it until Echo had thrown him out of her house, nearly hitting him with a shoe.  
When he had gone home, he had looked at himself in the mirror and realized that she had drawn a crown and the written the word princess on his chest.  
That had tipped him off that their friends with benefits relationship and changed and he was pleased.  
He had gone straight to the living room where she was sitting with Murphy and the rest of their group, drinking and simply kissed her.  
The others had fled the apartment quickly.  
"Yeah, princess."  
She interlaces their fingers and rests their hands over her stomach.  
"We are having another baby."  
He smiled widely and squeezes her hand.  
"I know."  
She pulls away and sits up and looks at him.  
He looks at her, blonde curls covering her back and her breasts.  
She's breathtaking.  
"How do you?"  
He sits up and pulls her into his lap and tugs the blankets over them again.  
Then he rests his hands on her stomach.  
"I'm married to you. I remember how you were when we had Aurora and then how we had Athena. Your breasts are bigger and ordered a strawberry milkshake several times the last few weeks."  
He presses a kiss to her shoulder and she sighs.  
"Are you happy?"  
"Are you kidding? How could I not be?"  
She turns to look at him and he's blinking back tears.  
"I am the luckiest man in the world. How can I not be happy with being a father again?"  
Clarke bites her lips, tears in her eyes.  
"I was just worried, I mean Athena is only a year..."  
He kisses her hard and when he pulls away, he wipes away her tears.  
“I love you so much, Mrs. Blake.”  
He kisses her again before he pulls the blankets away and settles himself down near her stomach.  
“I love you and your mommy so much.”  
Clarke runs her hands through his hair.  
“I hope he looks like you.”  
He shakes his head.  
“Aurora and Athena look like me. I want this one to look like you.”  
She shakes her head.  
“My eyes and your hair and freckles.”  
He thinks about their daughters all who look like him except for their eyes, even Madi who they adopted looks like them.  
He presses a kiss to her stomach.  
“I was thinking if it’s a boy, Augustus.”  
He looks up at her.  
“And if it’s a girl?”  
Clarke shakes her head.  
“I have a feeling it’s a boy.”  
He grins.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah?”  
He scoots up until he’s next to her and she lays back down and he tugs her back into his chest. She nuzzles his neck as one of his hands interlocks their fingers together and rests them on her stomach. 

The wind howls outside their house and they can hear everyone laughing and talking but Bellamy and Clarke are content to spend the day in bed, in each other arms.  
The world outside the room can wait.  
Clarke can not think of a better place to be.

* * *

Later that night, when their girls crawl into their bed after missing them all morning, Clarke and Bellamy exchange smiles.  
Bellamy's arms are her favorite place to be but this moment, with all their daughters and the baby in Clarke's stomach, they couldn't be happier.  


Murphy isn't surprised when he gets a text from Bellamy telling him that he and hsi family will be spending their morning in bed.  
He rolls his eyes but sets aside breakfast for them- including a strawberry milkshake for Clarke. He isn't Aurora's godfather for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all those who leave a comment or a kudos, it means the world.


End file.
